Reencuentro
by Akumi darkpink
Summary: Sasuke no olvida a Naruto, y este no alvida al moreno. ¿Pero que pasará cuando vuelvan a encontrase?


En una pequeña y oscura habitación se encontraba un chico pelinegro acostado en una simple cama de madera. La estancia solo contaba con una cama de madera a la derecha de la habitación, al lado había un mesita de noche con un par de cajones, enfrente una puerta que seguramente conducía a un baño, y a un lado de ella se encontraba un armario de madera.

La única luz que alumbraba la estancia era la vela que se encontraba encima de la mesilla, la cual acabaría consumiéndose de un momento a otro.

El chico se levantó poco a poco, dejando ver su hermoso rostro y su cabello negro. Se dirigió hacia el baño. Una vez allí se miró largo rato al espejo, pero la imagen que reflejaba el trozo de cristal no era la suya, era la de un chico rubio y de tiernos ojos azul cielo.

Agitó la cabeza intentando borrar la imagen del rubio y reprimir todos esos recuerdos de aquel chico, que se agrupaban en su mente y le amenazaban con no dejar que pensara en otra cosa que no fuese en su antiguo compañero.

Se refrescó la cara con agua helada intentando despejar su mente. No entendía el porque echaba tanto de menos a aquel chico, quizás era porque el tampoco tenia familia y comprendía su dolor, o quizás porque el tiempo que estuvo junto a él y junto al equipo siete hizo que se olvidase de aquel terrible suceso que ocasionó que se desplomara su vida entera, que se olvidara de esa estúpida venganza y que dejara atrás el odio que empezaba a carcomer y ocupar parte de su corazón.

Por desgracia, ahora el odio no solo había cubierto parte de su corazón, si no que lo había tapado por completo, haciendo que el pelinegro se volviera un ser mas distante y serio, pero que debajo de toda esa tapadera de orgullo y de frialdad se encontraba una persona como cualquier otra, con sentimientos.

Dio un fuerte golpe a la pared dejando atrás esos pensamientos, salió del baño y luego de la habitación, dirigiéndose al patio de aquella cueva. Era la hora en la que todos los días se entrenaba con Orochimaru, y como cualquier otro, allí se encontraba el sannin, con sus ojos de un extraño amarillo y su sonrisa terrorífica, iba acompañado de Kabuto, y detrás de ellos estaban varios hombres.

-Bien Sasuke- Comenzó Orochimaru -Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer- Todos los hombre se abalanzaron sobre el moreno

Sasuke empezó a atacar con varias de sus técnicas a todos y cada uno de ellos. Comenzó con una de sus tantas técnicas de fuego, acabando con varios de sus contrincantes, luego siguió con el chidori y no necesitó hacer mas esfuerzos, pues todos estaban ya derrotados y tirados en el suelo. Sasuke sonrió con superioridad.

-Valla Sasuke-kun, cada vez me sorprendes mas -Orochimaru dio dos palmadas a modo de aplausos

-Hmp-Sasuke empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia su habitación.

-Pronto estará listo para ser mi nuevo cuerpo- Orochimaru habló a Kabuto creyendo que el chico de ojos negros ya se había ido, pero no era así, estaba escuchando la conversación perfectamente.

-Si , pronto estará preparado y usted será mas fuerte aun, pero ¿esta seguro de que Sasuke dejará que usted tome su cuerpo?- Sasuke prestó mas atención a la conversación

-Pues claro que el no se va a dejar, pero le obligaré- El moreno no necesitó escuchar nada mas, una sonrisa torcida asomó por su rostro y con ella aun en su cara de dirigió a su habitación, Si su sensei creía que se dejaría poseer tan fácilmente es que aun no lo conocía del todo.

Acababa de terminar una misión en el país del fuego y descansaba tumbado en la mullida cama de su habitación. Se giró a la derecha y observó la fotografía que se encontraba encima de la mesilla. Podía contemplar a Sakura, a Kakashi, a Sasuke, a el mismo cuando eran pequeños, con doce años. Cogió la foto entre sus manos y la miró, aunque para el, en ese momento solo existía una pequeña parte de la fotografía, la parte que ocupaba Sasuke.

El moreno ocupaba a todo momento la mayor parte de su mente, cuando miraba aquella fotografía solo podía recordar los momentos buenos que vivió junto a el, las peleas y riñas que acabaron por convertirlos en los mejores amigos, también recordaba la vez que Sasuke le salvó la vida y lo mal que lo pasó al creer que su amigo había muerto.

Pero todos esos recuerdos formaban ahora parte del pasado, un pasado que por mas que se obligaba en enterrar no lo conseguía. Pues la realidad era que ahora el moreno era uno de los mayores rivales de Konoha y nunca volverá a ser parte de su equipo, y mucho menos seria su amigo.

De nuevo dejó la fotografía sobre la pequeña mesilla y se tumbó en la cama acurrucándose entre las sabanas blancas con una sola pregunta en su mente…¿Si el me odia, por que yo le sigo amando?

Sasuke andaba por los largos pasillos de la cueva en la que había pasado los últimos años de su vida en compañía de Orochimaru. Pero ya se había cansado, sabia que ahora era mucho mas fuerte que el sannin y quería volver a la ciudad en donde había nacido y retomar su antigua vida junto con Naruto y el equipo siete. Todavía tenia que cumplir su venganza, y la cumpliría, pero no aun.

El pelinegro llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su sensei y oyó como tosía. Orochimaru estaba enfermo y débil, por lo que seria muy fácil acabar con el, y una vez que lo hiciera estaría listo para volver a Konoha.

Abrió la puerta, y aun escondido entre las sombras atravesó el cuerpo de Orochimaru con el chidori. Este se sorprendió al ver como sus brazos eran atravesados por la mejor técnica del moreno.

-Ya me has enseñado bastante Orochimaru- En el rostro de Sasuke apareció una sonrisa torcida-Ya no te necesito-

-¿Me vas a matar?-La pregunta de Orochimaru fue contestada cuando Sasuke sacó su querida espada y se acercó a el.

Entre Orochimaru y el moreno apareció una serpiente gigantesca de aspecto escalofriante. Sasuke volvió a sonreír cuando miles de serpientes comenzaron a rodear todo su cuerpo y segundos después, en un visto y no visto, las serpientes estaban esparcidas en pedacitos por todo el suelo.

-Orochimaru-EL aludido miró al moreno-Sabes que ya soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, y no estoy dispuesto a que me uses de recipiente para tu absurdo cuerpo-

-¿Qué piensas hacer si me matas?-

-Irme a Konoha- El sannin se rió a carcajada limpia

-No creo que te acepten tan fácilmente-

-Ya lo se-

La serpiente volvió a atacar a Sasuke, este se movió ágilmente y en cuestión de segundos la serpiente ya estaba muerta en el suelo. Se acercó hasta la cama de su se sensei y de nuevo el chidori apareció en su mano.

-¿De verdad vas a matarme?-

-Pues claro- La luz azul del chidori atravesó el pecho de Orochimaru, este solo dio un fuerte grito.

Al salir Sasuke de la habitación se encontró con Kabuto. No dijeron nada, solo se miraron, Kabuto paseaba su mirada entre el moreno y el sannin.

-Al final le has matado-

El moreno siguió su camino sin responder esa pregunta. Ahora solo tenia que volver a Konoha. Aceptaría los castigos que deban ponerle, pues para algo conserva su estúpido orgullo Uhiha.

Estaba alegre de volver, ya veía el puño del rubio en su mejilla acompañado de un "por fin vuelves teme" También se imaginaba a Sakura llorando y a su ex sensei con la masara cubriendo su rostro y leyendo uno de sus típicos libros.

Salió de la cueva y empezó a saltar de un árbol a otro a una velocidad asombrosa, aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de un par de horas pasando de un árbol a árbol pudo ver a lo lejos la ciudad en la que había nacido. Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad se encontró con dos hombres. Estos no reconocieron al chico, pues llevaba una capa con su respectiva capucha cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- El moreno se retiró el trozo de tela que le cubría la cabeza y el rostro –Eres… Sasuke Uchiha-

-Solo vengo a hablar con Tsunade-sama-Se volvió a cubrir con la capucha

No dijo nada mas y entró a la ciudad dejando a los dos hombres perplejos.

-Venga Naruto-Gritaba la pelirrosa-Tsunade nos ha dicho que tenia que hablar con nosotros-

-¡Voy¡-Naruto salió de su casa junto con Sakura y se dirigieron al despacho de la Hokage

Entraron al despacho, una mujer rubia y de enormes pechos estaba sentada en la silla mientras bebía con ansia su deseado sake. Tsunade observó a los dos chicos mientras seguía bebiendo, luego dejó la botella a un lado de la mesa y volvió a mirarles.

Abrió la boca para hablar cuando en estridente ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente la interrumpió. Shizune ingresó precipitadamente en la habitación, se aproximó a la mujer rubia y habló casi gritando.

-Tsunade-sama alguien necesita verla, es importante-

-Lo siento dile que pase luego-De nuevo cogió la botella y bebió de ella-Estoy ocupada-

-Pero Tsunade-sama es importante-

-Esta bien, dile que pase-

Shizune hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta. Un chico de cabellos y ojos negros entró al despacho.

Naruto pensó que esto era un sueño, o una pesadilla. Al ver a su antiguo compañero allí, junto a el, sintió alegría, pero también tristeza y dolor, dolor por que sabia que se iría de nuevo, que le abandonaría como ya lo había hecho una vez y que no volverían a ser compañeros, porque la amistad que antes tenían se había roto y seria difícil recuperarla, aunque no imposible.

Las lagrimas ya bañaban el rostro de Sakura, que había sentido como el corazón se le salía del pecho al volver a ver a aquel chico del que una vez estuvo enamorada.

Las orbes negras se cruzaron con las azules, estuvieron mirándose fijamente un rato, hasta que dos simples nombres rompieron el silencio que se había establecido en la sala.

-Sasuke…-

-Naruto…-

-E venido a quedarme-

Naruto estaba cada vez mas sorprendido de ver a su ex compañero junto a el, todos los dias habia rezado para que Sasuke volviese a la aldea, cosa que le parecia totalmete imposible, y ahora allí estaba el moreno, a dos pasos de el, diciendo que queria volver.

Sasuke observó con gesto inexpresivo al rubio hasta que el puño del chico se estampó en su mejilla

-Por fin vuelves- Dijo Naruto

Sasuke sonrió, el rubio ahora era mas alto, fuerte e incluso mas guapo que antes, pero su carácter no habia cambiado en nada.

-¿A que has venido Uchiha?- Tsunade fulminó al moreno con la mirada.

-Ya lo he dicho, a quedarme- Dijo Sasuke con voz inexpresiva

-Si mal no recuerdas eres un ninya renegado-

-Lo se, cumplire todos los castigos que me pongais- Tsunade se sorpendió al oir esas palabras viniendo de aquel chico –Además e matado a uno de los principales enemigos de la aldea-

-¿Has matado a Orochimaru?-La hocague se levantó de golpe de su silla

-Si- Tante Sakura como Naruto e incluso la rubia se sorprendieron enormemente

-Esta bien Sasuke- La hocague se volvió a sentar en su comoda silla-Hablare con los demas ancianos de Konoha, de momento te quedaras en casa de Naruto-

La sorpresa invadió a Naruto al oir que Sasuke se quedaría en su casa. Miró al moreno que permanecía de brazos cruzados observándole.

-Claro Tsunade-sama- Salió por la puerta seguido del moreno


End file.
